


Going Home

by nooortje



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooortje/pseuds/nooortje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She didn't come to school on Monday. Obviously. I didn't tell anyone." </p>
<p> Just a small passage from an idea I had floating around. Not sure if I want to continue it.. Let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

She didn’t come to school on Monday. Obviously. I didn’t tell anyone. They said she had the flue. I pretended not to notice, or at least not to care. On Tuesday her seat in Econ stayed empty. I sought it out all the way across the room. I pretended not to know why I did. 

She was never coming back. I knew that. Soon they all would, I knew. That friday, they started worrying. No-one stayed sick for that long. You couldn’t, you’d miss to much. No explanation from her parents, except that one e-mail, every day.

“To whom it may concern,  
our daughter has the flue, and won’t be able to attend her classes today.  
thank you,  
Mr. and Mrs. Coburn”

That was it. Every day the same message. I still don’t know why they kept sending it.


End file.
